1. Field of the Invention
The system of the present application relates to a method and apparatus for supporting flexible panel members during assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical walk-in refrigerator includes a series of insulated panels attached together to form an enclosure. A basic insulated panel typically includes an outer wall and an inner wall with insulating foam therebetween. During assembly of the insulated panel, the outer wall and the inner wall have a tendency to sag or otherwise distort before the insulating foam can be used to rigidly fill the void between outer and inner walls.
Although great strides have been made in the area of insulated panel assemblies, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the system to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the system as described herein.